


Sick

by Hi_Im_Gaysu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Im_Gaysu/pseuds/Hi_Im_Gaysu
Summary: Kayn falls ill, so Zed spends some time alone with him to take his mind off of the sickness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before Kayn obtains Rhaast.
> 
> I dunno, I feel like before Rhaast became a part of his life, Kayn just spent most of his time training alone with Zed and going on missions. But then he acquires Rhaast and starts to become more distant and hostile towards Zed but I dunno manASDFGHJKL; I JUST WANT MY BOYS TO BE HAPPY TOGETHERPLS
> 
> Also, I am fairly new to writing stories like this, so feel free to leave criticism. It is very much appreciated.

Kayn was sick. He had skipped the usual morning training because of it. Without informing Zed. Naturally, Zed was furious. So he stormed into the younger’s personal room to get an explanation from him. Kayn was unconscious with his face down on his pillow, which made Zed’s ever present frown deepen into a threatening scowl behind his mask. He had taken a fist full of the sleeping man’s hair and yanked it forcefully, ripping his face from the pillow. Kayn hardly seemed responsive, only letting out a quiet whimper as his hair was so painfully tugged. But Zed finally figured it out when he put the back of his hand to the other’s forehead and felt the abnormal heat spread to his hand. He had called the nurse who stuck around the base, and they came to the conclusion that the sickness was something like a common cold, nothing too serious. The nurse fixed up some medicine and handed it to Zed. She advised Zed to let Kayn rest for a while longer before giving him the medicine.

*

So it was later that evening when Zed slipped back into Kayn’s room. To no surprise, the younger man was still sound asleep when the Master of Shadows entered. Zed held the medicine in one hand, and a fresh bowl of cream stew in the other. He gently set both of the belongings on the night stand next to the bed, careful not to make too much noise. Silently moving back to the bed, he sat down on the edge of it, bringing his hand to Kayn’s shoulder and shaking him mildly.

“Kayn.” He spoke, hardly above a whisper. 

The man seemed to stir in his sleep, but not awaken. Zed repeated his name louder, shaking him harder. He drew back his hand when Kayn groaned and shifted around for a few moments. His eyes fluttered open, darting around the room. He was obviously annoyed by someone interrupting his slumber. 

“Huh? What?” It hurt to open his eyes, but Kayn could make out the silhouette of someone sitting on his bed in front of him. Zed’s voice a few moments earlier confirmed it was him. The darkness of the room made it impossible to see his face directly, but he could tell Zed wasn’t wearing his mask.

“Sit up. You have to take this medicine.”

It took Kayn a few seconds to comprehend what the other had said. He groaned and used his left arm to hoist himself into a sitting position. His head was already throbbing, but dizziness hit him even harder when he sat up. He brought his hand to his forehead, massaging his temples, hoping to find relief from the pounding. He had not noticed Zed had briefly gotten up from the bed until he sat back down. The Shadow Reaper painfully opened his eyes again as the bed slightly shifted. He could see Zed sitting across from him with what he assumed to be the medicine. 

The bottle made a popping noise as Zed took off the cap. The strong smell of the medicine drifted into Kayn’s nostrils and he wrinkled his nose as he realized he was going to have to consume the terrible smelling pharmaceutical. Zed dipped the spoon into container, filling it with the thick, red liquid. Kayn frowned as the plastic utensil was brought to his mouth, waiting for him to open.

“I’m not a child, you know. I could have taken it myself.”

Zed simply hummed in reply as Kayn put his mouth around the head of the spoon, swallowing the medicine. He retched when he withdrew his mouth from the utensil, using the back of his hand to wipe away any sticky residue that was left on his lips.

“That tastes awful.”

The Master of Shadows stood up from the bed once more, setting the bottle of medicine back on the bedside table. He picked up the bowl of stew he had left there and sat back down on Kayn’s bed, his legs in a more comfortable crisscross position. He silently held the bowl out to the other.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Eat it.” A command, not an offer.

Kayn obeyed and took the bowl from the other. The dish warmed his fingers as he cupped it in his hands. His stomach growled when the scent of the stew wandered into his nostrils. Maybe he was hungry. He picked up the metallic spoon with one hand and bought a spoonful of the stew to his mouth, carefully balancing the bowl in the other hand. As it flooded his mouth, he came to conclusion that yes, he was hungry, so he ate another spoonful of the meal, gently chewing on the vegetables that were caught by the utensil. Zed folded his hands in his lap and closed his eyes, listening to the younger who had began slurping the stew up rather quickly. He was glad Kayn had finally gotten something to eat. After a few minutes once there was nothing left, Kayn turned his body towards the night stand behind him and set the empty bowl next to the medicine bottle. His eyes had fully adjusted to the dark room, so when he turned and faced back towards Zed, he could partially make out his face.

A few moments of silence passed before red eyes locked with blue ones. Kayn sighed and leaned forward, resting his head against Zed’s chest. His arms snaked around Zed’s body, bringing him into an embrace. Zed’s hands found their way up into Kayn’s hair, toying with the unbraided mess.

“Thank you for helping me.” The younger bashfully mumbled into Zed’s chest. Zed could hardly hear him, he spoke so weakly. He responded to the gratitude by bringing his lips to Kayn’s forehead and planting a gentle kiss on the center. He felt Kayn hug him tighter when his lips left the skin. Zed shifted their bodies a bit and brought his mouth to the Shadow Reaper’s neck, pressing one, two kisses upon it. Kayn leaned into the touch, snuggling closer into Zed’s embrace. Zed kissed his neck one last time before biting down ever so slightly on the flesh. He heard Kayn let out a small whimper and grip onto the back of his shirt in response. He wanted more. Zed removed his teeth and gently ran his tongue over the nip mark. He kissed the indent, and his teeth were soon biting down again, this time harsher. He trailed small bites up Kayn’s neck until he reached the jawbone. He then pressed another kiss onto it.

Zed began to roam his hands along Kayn’s body, starting at his back. His fingertips skimmed along Kayn’s shoulders, then inched their way down to his lower back, rubbing the sore muscles for a few seconds. He could feel how tense the younger was as he touched him. He then slithered his hands around to Kayn’s chest, pushing their bodies apart ever so slightly. Kayn wanted to let out a whine in protest when their chests were pushed apart, but his throat seemed to be uncooperative when trying to make any sound. Zed started to feel around on his chest, and Kayn could only bite down on his own lip when Zed teasingly brushed his thumb a little too close to one of the sensitive nubs upon it. Zed’s hands then sank lower on Kayn’s body, resting just below the navel. He heard the Shadow Reaper draw in a breath as he caressed his stomach with his hands, as if urging him forward. Zed kept his fingers on Kayn’s stomach for a few more brief moments, gently stroking his thumbs from side to side along the tender skin. Finally, he slowly began to move his hands downward to the waistline of Kayn’s pants...

But Zed was taken by surprise when Kayn forcefully shoved him away, having a coughing fit into the crook of his arm. Right, he had forgotten that Kayn was actually sick. Zed waited for him to finish coughing, the fit only lasted a few seconds. When he had finally seemed to catch his breath, Kayn rested his head back on Zed’s shoulder, letting out a groan of annoyance from being interrupted.

“We should stop for tonight.” Zed whispered to the other once he had settled down. Kayn gripped onto the front of Zed’s shirt in response.

“I- I want to keep going.”

“You need rest.”

The Shadow Reaper sighed in defeat. Zed was right. As much as he wanted to continue on tonight, his body needed more time to rest. Kayn groaned as he found Zed’s hand with his own and locked their fingers together. 

“Some other night.” Zed murmured into his ear. It sent chills up Kayn’s spine to think about it. He wanted Zed to touch him like that again.

Zed focused on the other’s steady breathing as Kayn kept his head rested on his shoulder. They sat together in silence with their fingers gently laced together for a few more moments before Zed shifted, placing one last kiss on Kayn’s forehead. He stood up from the bed and slipped his shoes back on.

“I’ll leave the medicine with you. Take it tomorrow. I don’t want you training until your sickness is gone.”

Kayn seemed to perk up when Zed told him that. He shook his head as he looked at Zed.

“Master, I’m okay. I can still work on my training.”

“Kayn.” Zed glared at the other, “Your body needs time to recover completely.”

Kayn sighed once more. Whatever Zed said, he had to go with.

“Okay.” He replied simply.

He watched his master slowly make his way to the door. He really did not want Zed to go.

“Master Zed?” He called out. The ninja turned and looked back at him, waiting for him to speak. It took Kayn a few seconds to say anything.

...

“Can you come back tomorrow?”

“Yes, Kayn.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Zed.”

He heard Zed hum in reply before he left the room, closing the door silently behind him. Kayn sighed, already missing Zed’s presence. He stuffed his face into his pillow, anxious for tomorrow to come and Zed to return. He was very much anticipating their time together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sinday my dudes  
> ヽ༼ʘ̚ل͜ʘ̚༽ﾉ ヽ༼ʘ̚ل͜ʘ̚༽ﾉ ヽ༼ʘ̚ل͜ʘ̚༽ﾉ

By the time Zed had gotten a chance to check up on his apprentice, it was already night. He had removed his mask before journeying to Kayn’s room. He knew the boy would appreciate seeing him without it on again. He paused for a brief moment before rapping twice on the wooden door. When a weak, “come in” was heard from the other side of the door, he opened it slowly, careful not to startle the other. A single candle flickered as it dimly lit the room. From it, Zed could distinctly see Kayn’s face light up in excitement as he stepped in. The Shadow Reaper was sitting on his bed. His normally neatly braided hair was instead carelessly cascading along his shirtless body. He held a comb in one hand, attempting to tidy up the tangled mess.

“Good evening, Master.” Kayn watched as Zed removed his shoes, slipping them off on the floor by the end of the bed. Zed nodded at his greeting and gestured to the empty space on the bed in front of Kayn.

“May I sit?”

“Yes.”

The bed creaked slightly at the newfound weight. Zed sat in front of Kayn with his legs folded neatly. The man was smiling, still running the brush through his hair. He seemed to be in better condition than the day before. His face had regained its color, and although he still sounded congested, Zed could tell it wasn’t as bad as yesterday. 

“I’m glad you’re back, Master.” 

Kayn intertwined his hand with one of Zed’s, still holding the brush in his free hand. His mind was suddenly filled with uneasiness when he felt Zed’s fingers laced around his. He involuntarily squeezed the hand he was holding onto. Zed ran circles with his thumb along Kayn’s hand when his hand was squeezed tightly. The younger let out a strained whine at the action and shoved his face into Zed’s chest, wrapping his arms around the other’s body and discarding the hair brush somewhere. He felt his face heat up when Zed put his arms around him, too. They had hardly been apart for a whole day, but he missed Zed’s company a lot. 

Kayn shivered as Zed traced his fingers down from his shoulders to his lower back. He leaned into the touch as Zed rubbed the sore muscles for a few moments. His hands then slid back up Kayn’s bare back, slowly running along his neck, then into his hair, stroking the ebony mess. He had to be careful not to get his fingers stuck in any of the knots Kayn hadn’t brushed out yet. Zed could feel the Shadow Reaper tense up against his body as he stroked his hair. He had tightly grasped onto the back of Zed’s shirt with his hands.

“You are very tense right now.” The elder spoke the words softly, attempting to soothe the other.

“I... I know. It’s been like this all day.” He gripped Zed’s shirt tighter, mumbling into his chest, “My back feels really strained.” 

Zed hummed. “Turn around.”

“Huh?”

“Turn around.” He repeated. 

Kayn obeyed and peeled himself from their embrace. He turned his body so he was facing away from Zed. He kept his focus on the wall, confused for a few moments as Zed did nothing. His body jerked slightly when Zed put his hands on his shoulders. He roughly pushed his thumbs into Kayn’s shoulder blades, massaging the aching muscles. Kayn let out a quiet whimper at Zed’s touch, his own hands lightly gripping at the bed sheets attempting to hold onto something.

“It’s a little lower.. The knot.”

Zed shifted his thumbs lower on Kayn’s back, still forcefully applying pressure. 

“A-ah! There.”

Zed seemed to have found the place on Kayn’s back where the muscles were all tensed up. He kept massaging the same spot, moving his thumbs in a circular motion. Kayn melted into his touch, more soft whimpers escaping from his lips. It felt so nice to have pressure on the muscles that had felt strained all day. The touch itself was relaxing, but the fact that Zed was doing it made it feel even better.

Zed massaged the same spot for a few more minutes. He thought the Shadow Reaper had fallen asleep, but when the boy brought his arm up to his face, coughing into his elbow, Zed was proven incorrect. He moved his hands to Kayn’s lower back, this time using his fingertips to press into the skin. His fingers pushed in harder, kneading the flesh. He could tell Kayn was enjoying it by the way his body would subtly squirm at his touch.

Zed smirked to himself. The little involuntary things Kayn did were so precious to him. His hands roamed around to Kayn’s stomach and felt along the toned abs. Kayn closed his eyes and exhaled a breath though his mouth as Zed touched around his navel, not expecting his hands to suddenly be rubbing there. 

“Z-Zed?” Kayn choked out breathlessly. His eyes fluttered open as Zed pressed his chest against his back, pulling them into an embrace. Zed leaned in close to his ear. Kayn could feel his hot breath against his skin.

“I did say we would finish up yesterday some other time, didn’t I?”

Kayn chewed on his lip as he took in Zed’s words. Zed’s hands traced back over his navel and the younger felt his face heat up, arousal stirring throughout him. Zed kissing along the back of his neck did not help.

“M-Master, ah-” 

He squirmed as the kisses turned into soft bits, nipping at the nape of his neck. The hands moved farther down to his pants, teasingly playing at the waistline. Kayn sucked in a breath when fingertips slipped under the fabric. He wanted Zed to continue downward to help with the growing ache in his pants, but to no avail, the hands slipped back up to his stomach after a few seconds. He huffed out the breath, annoyed at Zed’s teasing. He just wanted to move past the teasing and do anything other than it, but it seemed like Zed had other ideas. The Master of Shadows caught him very off guard when he rubbed a thumb against one of the boy’s nipples. Kayn’s back arched and he let out a moan at the unexpected sensation. 

“Relax.” Zed murmured in the other’s ear. His arms wrapped around Kayn’s body, gently pressing him back against his chest. Kayn rested his head on his master’s shoulder, significantly more relaxed than before Zed had touched him. 

“Sorry.” 

Zed carried on, running his thumb over the same nipple again. The sensation shot a tingling euphoria through Kayn’s body. He was able bite down on his lip to suppress a moan, but when Zed stroked both of his nipples at the same time, he couldn’t help but to lean his head back and let out a quiet cry. He could feel Zed’s lips form a smirk as they pressed against his neck.

“Does that feel good?” His voice was dripping with desire, “Do you want more?”

Kayn weakly nodded as much as his aching body would let him.

“Y-Yes.”

Zed complied and continued rubbing the sensitive nubs. Kayn leaned into the touch, practically putty in Zed’s hands. A sharp gasp escaped from his lips when Zed lightly pinched one of his nipples, his back arching again at the sensation. Although it felt good, his erection was getting increasingly harder to ignore.

“Z-Zed... Please.” He felt so lightheaded and out of breath.

“Please what?” He pinched both of Kayn’s nipples this time, and Kayn was finding it harder to keep his composure. 

“Ah-! P-Please.. You’ve done nothing but tease me.”

“What would you like me to do about that?” His voice cooed into the other’s ear. Kayn bit down on his lip as Zed’s hands began sliding down along his body.

“I- ...I want-”

“You want what?” His hands toyed with the waistline of Kayn’s pants. Kayn just wanted them off.

“I- I want you to... to help me g-get off.”

Kayn was scrambling up his words in an attempt to think clearly. Relief flooded his anxious mind when Zed slid his hands under the waistline, slowly pushing the pants down his hips. He stopped when they were past his thighs, and Kayn finished the rest, pulling them off in one swift motion. It felt much better to have them off, but it still wasn’t enough.

Zed briefly moved his hands to the other’s thighs, feeling how soft they were. Kayn bit down on his lip, holding back any noises his throat wanted to make. He felt like he lost control of his body when his master moved his hand to his groin and began gropping his crotch. The fabric of his boxers rubbed up against his erection and it sent shivers down his spine. He let out a pathetic moan, Zed’s name escaping from his lips as a weak cry. 

Zed pressed more soft kisses along the back of Kayn’s neck and groped him harder. Kayn chewed on his lip, another involuntary whimper coming from his throat. The way that Zed fondled his member, pressing it in the fabric felt like it alone was enough to push him over the edge. He let out a quiet, disappointing whine when Zed pulled his hand away, but the excitement returned when thumbs slipped under the waistband of his boxers, itching to pull them down.

“Wait.” Kayn spoke, sounding winded. He turned his body around so he was facing towards the other. He smiled shyly at Zed, looking into his ruby eyes. Zed noticed how hard the younger was blushing. Their eyes locked for a moment as Zed slid his hands back down to the waistband of Kayn’s boxers again. Embarrassed, Kayn shoved his head into the crook of Zed’s neck, his hands snaking around to fiddle with the elder’s snow white hair. He wanted this so badly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Zed slowly glided Kayn’s boxers down his hips, stopping when they were past his thighs. Kayn gripped a fist full of Zed’s hair, letting out a quiet breath as his erection finally felt the cool night air. He just about lost it when Zed’s fingertips came into contact with his dick. He started at the base, brushing his fingertips upwards along the shaft, stopping to rub his thumb over the leaking tip. Kayn whimpered in desperation as Zed’s fingertips glided back down his length and began massaging the base between his thumb and index finger. The Shadow Reaper tightened his grip on Zed’s hair in frustration. 

“Master, please. I beg you.”

He pressed his lips onto Zed’s neck, and the elder smirked. He loved seeing Kayn riled up and flustered because of his teasing, but he supposed he had teased the poor boy enough tonight. Zed hummed with satisfaction. 

“You’re such a good boy, Kayn.”

Zed wrapped his fingers around the shaft and slowly began stroking along it. He used the pearlescent drops of precum as a make shift lubricant, and Kayn couldn’t help but start to moan again. All he had wanted to do was to move past all the teasing, and they finally seemed to be doing just that. His mind felt fuzzy and the only thing he could think about was how good Zed was making him feel.

Kayn’s hips began to subtly move with Zed’s ever quickening pace. He gently bit down on his master’s neck when Zed ran his thumb along the tip again, this time harsher than the first. Kayn dropped his grip on Zed’s hair and wrapped his arms around the elder’s neck, pushing their chests together. His breathing was becoming more unsteady, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer with the violent pace that Zed was keeping up.

“F-Fuck- Zed..”

Zed kept up the pace, knowing Kayn was reaching his climax. His grip around Kayn’s member tightening, stroking even faster. Kayn moaned out again, his hands finding their way down to Zed’s back. His fingers dug into Zed’s shirt, trying to find anything to grasp onto as Zed made him reach his climax, and it all crashed down on him like a waterfall. All the tension that Zed had been building up seemed to escape him as his mind was pushed into a trance-like state. His hips thrust into Zed’s hand one last time before it finally pushed him over the edge, his master’s name lewdly spilling from his mouth as he reached his long awaited orgasm. The euphoria only lasted a few seconds, but once it was over, his body felt clarity. His mind was foggy and his entire body numb, but he felt a great satisfaction as his chest heaved, attempting to catch his breath. He smiled and pressed kisses onto Zed’s neck. 

“Thank you, Master. Thank you so much.”

“Mmm. Such a messy boy.”

Kayn’s blush deepened when he realized he had released himself into Zed’s hand. Zed attempted to look him in the eyes, but Kayn averted his gaze anywhere else other than Zed.

“I-I’m sorry. There’s tissues in the top drawer in the dresser.”

Zed hummed as he stood up from the bed in search of the tissues. He opened the top drawer like Kayn had told him and plucked out a tissue to wipe his dirtied hand. Closing the drawer, he set the tissue on top the dresser, not particularly caring about it at the moment. Kayn’s breathing had returned to a normal pace as he made his way back to the bed. He had slipped his boxers back on and was coughing into his arm when Zed sat back down. Zed knew the boy was still embarrassed and didnt want to look at him, but he still grabbed Kayn by the chin, turning his head towards him, forcing them to make eye contact. Kayn smiled shyly as he was forced to look into Zed’s eyes. He felt like he was getting lost in the ruby orbs staring back at him.

“I’m really tired.” The Shadow Reaper stated.

“You should get some rest, then.”

“Could you...” He paused as pondered his thoughts, “...Stay with me? Until I fall asleep at least?” 

Zed quietly exhaled a breath. 

“Yes, Kayn.”

The younger grinned and nodded his head, letting his body fall backwards onto a pillow. Zed scooted next to him, lying down, too. Kayn brought him into an embrace, stuffing his face into Zed’s chest and wrapping his arms around the other. He closed his eyes as he felt Zed playing with his hair, his fingers twirling around in the black, tangled mess. Zed rested his eyes, too, not noticing before how tired he was.

He wouldn’t mind falling asleep like this tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you even begin to describe an orgasm wtf


End file.
